This is the life
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: Quelques jeunes à problèmes entre dans un centre qui pourrait les aidés. Alors qu'ils ne croient plus en rien ils pourraient être surpris. All human. E*B A*J E*R ...
1. Prologue

° Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fait que les emprunter à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Aujourd'hui en ce 20 octobre de nouvelles personnes entrés au centre d'aide pour jeunes adolescents qui avait quelques problèmes personnels.

Le centre ressemblait fort à un manoir du dix huitième siècle. Un fois le portail passé une fontaine trônait servant de "rond-point". De l'autre côté un immense jardin qui ressemblait plus à un parc s'étendait sur quelques miles.

Un homme habillé d'un jean bleu brut et d'un blouse blanche ouvrit la porte du petit camion. Le directeur ouvrit vînt les accueillir accompagnés de psychologue et autre médecins.

**- Bonjour je suis Aro Volturi. Directeur de cette établissement.**

Aro vînt serré la main de chaque patient.

**- Edward Masen.**

**- Bella Swan.**

**- Rosalie Hale.**

**- Alice Cullen.**

**- Tania Voltura.**

**- Ravi de vous avoir parmi nous les enfants. Voici vos psychologue. Irina Denali et Maria DeLarosa. Eleazar Volturi est l' vais vous laissez aux mains de Felix. Il va vous montrez vos chambres et vous faire visiter l'établissement.**

Les nouveaux arrivant prirent leurs valises et suivirent le fameux Felix.

* * *

Voilà un petit avant goût.

Les prochains chapitres seront des point de vue soit de Bella soit d'Edward.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Xoxo _ Dydy


	2. Chapitre 1

_Pour le style physique de Tania je pensais un peu a Taylor Momsen, vous savez, un look trash, maquillage panda, grande, maigre, cheveux ..._

_J'essaye de mettre les chapitres le plus rapidement possible._

_Excusez moi si les phrases ne sont pas très bien formulé. Si vous ne comprenez pas n'hésitez pas à demander._

_Bonne Lecture._

_ps : J'ai remarqué qu'un mot avait été mangé dans le prologue donc Eleazar est infirmier._

* * *

_**PDV Bella.**_

Mes parents c'étaient malheureusement rendu compte que je n'allais pas bien en même temps comment voulait vous que je me sente entre mon père qui n'est jamais à la maison et ma mère qui ne fait que me rabaisser. Ils avez donc décidés, d'un accord commun, que je devais aller me faire soigner. C'est comment ça que ce lundi 20 octobre je me trouvais devant l'hôpital de Forks avec mes trois valises. Un garçon arriva à peine en même temps que moi. Il avait un regard noir et arrivé à ma hauteur il balança ses affaires et sa mère, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, souffla. Au fils des quinze minutes qui suivirent trois autres filles arrivèrent puis nous embarquâmes dans une camionnette blanche. Je ne pris pas la peine de saluer mes parents et monta à la suite du gars.

Quand on arriva au centre je me cognai la tête contre la voiture et manqua de tomber mais une main me rattrapa.

Ce fameux garçon leva ses yeux vers moi. Ils étaient vert émeraude. Mais ils ne reflétaient rien. Ils étaient vides.

Aro Volturi nous fit une petite récapitulation et je sus que le mystérieux boy s'appelait Edward. Un prénom qui lui va à ravi d'ailleurs.

On suivit finalement Felix. On monta au dernier étage et je peux vous dire qu'ils devraient investir dans un ascenseur. Je remercie Edward de m'avoir aidé à monter un de mes sacs.

**- De ce côté du couloir ce sont les filles et de l'autre les garçons. Vous êtes deux par chambre. Bella et Alice vous êtes dans cette chambre. Edward tu es en face. Rosalie, Tania vous êtes dans celle ci. Allez mettre vos sacs dans votre chambre et revenez.**

J'ouvrais donc la porte de ma chambre suivi d'Alice. Je laissai mes sacs en plein milieu de la chambre répondant au sourire de ma nouvelle colocataire et je retourna dans le couloir.

**- Petit déjeuné à sept heure trente à la cafétéria. Vous pouvez prendre votre douche avant. Et celle ci sont commune. En classe à huit heure. A midi trente repas et une heure quinze reprise des cours pendant deux heures. L'après midi c'est activités libre. Vous avez trois rendez vous chez le psychologue par semaine. Le diner se fait à dix huit heure trente et le couché à vingt deux heure trente. Des questions ?**

Personne ne répondit et on continua la visite. Au bout d'une heure on arriva dans le hall et on reçu nos affaires de cours ainsi que le règlement.

Aro arriva vers nous à ce moment là et commença à parler. Il me foutais les jetons. Sa voix était vraiment particulière et ses yeux étaient rouge. J'avais remarqué que c'était des lentilles mais tout de même il était assez spécial. Un peu trop même. En plus je suis persuadée qu'il porte du rouge à lèvre.

**- Tout contact physique n'est pas autorisé donc aucune relation. Il y à des caméras partout dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. La prière se fait à chaque repas ainsi que le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Je vous souhaite bon rétablissement.**

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et je me cachais derrière Edward. Le seul qui était à côté de moi. Le directeur ria bizarrement et j'eus la chair de poule.

Sur ce nous nous rendîmes dans nos chambres pour ranger nos affaires et n'ayant pas cours aujourd'hui pour notre '' temps d'adaptation '' je visitais les lieux. A l'autre bout du centre je trouvais une toute petite bibliothèque. J'essayais d'attraper un livre mais je tomba à la renverse mais deux mains me rattrapèrent.

**- Merci.**

Il me fit un petit sourire en coins et j'y répondis.

**- Tu lis quoi ?**

**- Les hauts de hurlevent.**

**- Tu aimes les classiques ?**

**- J'en suis cramé.**

**- On va bien s'entendre alors.**

C'est ainsi qu'avec Edward nous parlâmes de nos coup de cœur et de fils en aiguille la conversation divergea puis nous fûmes arrêtés par la sonnerie. On parti donc au self et plus j'étais ici, et plus je trouvais cet endroit bizarre.

Les tables étaient collées les unes aux autres n'en faisant plus qu'une seule et même grande. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ils étaient tous tout droit, les deux mains sur la table et ne parlaient que pour dire merci aux personnes qui commençais à servir le aucun n'avais d'expression facial, pour la deuxième fois de la journée j'eus la chair de poule. Je me tournais vers Edward et il me regarda avec la même expression que je devais avoir dans les yeux.

Alice que je n'avais pas entendu arriver se cogna dans moi et s'excusa.

**- On a attérit où là ? Chuchota-t-elle.**

**- Je me le demande. Rosalie avait parlé.**

Tania arriva aussi vers nous. On dirait qu'elle planait. Elle ne remarqua pas l'ambiance étrange qu'il y avait.

**- Les enfants prenez place voyons, nous allons commencer la prière.**

Moi qui ne l'avais pas entendu arriver je sursauta et mes camarades aussi.

On alla donc s'installer aux places qui restait et Aro pris la parole.

**- A partir d'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que nous allons prier avant chaque repas et avant le coucher.**

**- Nouvelle lubie ? Me chuchota Edward.**

J'hocha la tête comme Alice et Rosalie qui avait, elles aussi entendus alors que Tania souriait niaisement.

Le directeur fit la prière puis nous commençâmes à manger. Seul le bruit des couverts se faisait entendre dans la pièce.

**_PDV Edward._**

Depuis que ma mère m'avait annoncé que je devais aller dans un centre pour me "guérir" je n'avais plus parlé. Comme si je pouvais "guérir" de ça.

Et il y avais Bella, maladroite et douce. J'ai tout de suite su qu'on allais bien s'entendre. Et ma foi oui, après que je l'ai "sauvée" à la bibliothèque on avait longuement parlé et il se trouve qu'on avait pas mal de point commun.

On était maintenant au self et je flippais à fond. Déjà le directeur est vraiment trop spécial. En plus les autres ici, bon il est vrai que si nous sommes ici c'est que nous avons un problème - surtout avec nous même - mais tout de même je me serais cru dans un mauvais film d'horreur qu'on sert à Halloween.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais un peu grognon n'ayant pas beaucoup dormis à cause de mon colocataire qui à de sérieux problèmes de sinus. Je sorti de ma chambre avec mes affaires de toilette pour me rendre à la douche. Bella et Alice sortir en même temps que moi et elle avait le sourire aux lèvres ce qui me rendis de meilleure humeur.

**- Alors ta première nuit ?**

**- Horrible, celui qui partage ma chambre ronfle comme dix locomotives.**

**- Oh c'était ça ce bruit ? Je me demandais d'où ça venais.**

Elle ria, suivi d'Alice et moi. Arrivé aux douches on pris chacun une cabine. Je repensais à ce qu' Aro nous avait mentionné hier quant au faites qu'il y a des caméras un peu partout. Je me dépêché de me lavé.

En classe j'eus plus l'impression qu'on nous faisait du bourrage de crâne qu'autre choses. Et Les filles étaient de mon avis. Je n'étais pas dans la classe de Bella qui elle était avec Alice dans le niveau inférieur et Rosalie, de mon âge , se trouvait donc avec moi.

L'après midi était l'heure des activités. Nous avions trois choix. Art plastique, religions ou cuisine et nous pouvions qu'en faire deux maximum. Art plastique et cuisine furent mes choix ainsi que les filles, nous étions que très peu à croire que tout le monde avait choisis religions.

Vers quinze heure mon rendez vous avec la psychologue eu lieux.

**- Bonjour Edward, je suis Maria DeLarosa.**

**- Bonjour Madame.**

**- Alors Edward parle moi du pourquoi tu te trouve actuellement ici ?**

**Je soufflais.**

**- Je vois. Edward tu peux me faire confiance, je suis la pour t'aider.**

**- Vous voulez savoir ? Très bien. J'ai tenté de me suicider. Trois fois. A chaque fois ça à raté et en plus c'est ma mère qui m'a trouvé. Pourquoi j'ai essayé à multiple reprise de me suicidé ? Parce que mon beau père est un crétin fini qui me fait chier. Je ne le supporte plus et j'ai aucun moyen pour me casser de là parce que je n'ai pas de frique Ok ? Ma mère ne me crois pas que ça vient de mon beau père et a donc conclu que j'ai un putain de problème dans ma tête alors que non. J'ai vraiment rien à foutre ici et c'est pas vous qui allait m'aider.**

**- Très bien. Et qu'a tu fait pour te suicidé ? Quels moyens à tu employé ?**

Je grognais et sortis de la salle. Bella était assise sur une des deux chaises et attendais sûrement son tour.

**- Bon courage, lui dis-je avant de me dirigé vers ma chambre.**

**- Bella, c'est à toi mais attend deux minutes s'il te plait. Entendis-je finalement.**

Je laissais tomber l'idée de me dirigeais dans ma chambre n'étant pas d'humeur à monter toutes ces marches. Je marchai donc sans but et entendis une conversation entre l'infirmier et le directeur.

**- Monsieur Edward vient de sortir de chez Maria et il a eu un comportement agressif.**

**- Je vois Aro, je pense qu'on devrais lui fournir des calmants pour que sa colère ne créer de problèmes.**

**- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous mon cher Eleazar. **

**- Très bien.**

Non mais j' hallucine. Me mettre sous calmants. J'aurais tout vu.

* * *

Voila un premier chapitre. Bon il ne me plait pas mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous.

Xoxo _ Dydy


	3. Chapitre 2

_**PDV Bella**_

Après avoir vu Edward sortir de son rendez vous avec la psychologue je dois dire que ça ne m'avais pas forcément rassuré. Elle me demanda d'attendre deux minutes et revînt me chercher.

**- C'est bon désolé pour l'attente j'avais un petit problème à réglé.**

**- Il n'y a pas de mal.**

**- Alors Bella dis moi pourquoi tu es là ?**

Je soufflais. Elle me regarda bizarrement mais se repris très vite.

**- Ba heu. Mes parents pensent que j'ai un problème.**

**- Mais encore ...**

**- Nan mais sérieusement mon père est jamais là. Ma mère c'est une conasse avec moi et j'ai pas d'amis alors ça va hein.**

**- Vous dites que votre mère est une '' conasse '' avec vous. Vous pouvez développer ?**

**- Vous voulez peu être que je vous sorte la définition de conasse ?**

**- Non je pense que ça va aller. On va passez au sujet suivant. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas d'amis ?**

**- J'ai des "potes" mais pas d'amis parce que j'ai pas forcément trouvé les personnes qui me correspondent voilà tout.**

**- Et donc vous êtes ici pour ça où il y a quelque chose de plus profond ?**

**- Comme les larmes de rasoirs qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau à chaque fois que ma mère me dit quelque chose de blessant ?**

**- Par exemple.**

**- Alors oui.**

**- Pourquoi faites vous ça ?**

**- Parce que je veux oublier la douleur qu'elle me fait en m'insultant par une autre douleur. Plus forte, plus intense, pour oublier quoi.**

**- Faites moi voir où vous vous faites mal.**

Je retirais mes pop tabs bracelets et lui montré.

**- C'est ça que vous voulez voir ? Maintenant vous savez tout c'est bien je me suis confié à une psy je peux rentré chez moi ?**

**- Et recommencer à vous blessez ? Nous sommes ici pour vous soignez par pour vous envoyez chez vous en ayant rien résolu.**

Je sortais du bureau énervé. Ici c'est trop bizarre je préfère rentré chez moi quitte à subir les insultes de ma mère.

Je vagabondais dans les couloirs quand je croisais Edward à un angle en train d'écouté à une porte.

**- Edward tu fais quoi ? Chuchotais-je .**

Il leva sa main pour m'intimer de me taire puis un porte s'ouvrit et il me pris la main en courant. Il s'arrêta à la bibliothèque.

**- Dis moi ce qui se passe Edward.**

**- J'ai entendu Aro et Eleazar parler. Ils vont me mettre sous calmant parce que je serais d'un tempérament colérique que je ne saurais maitriser et toi ils veulent te mettre sous antidépresseur parce que tu serais instable.**

**- Quoi ? Chuchotais-je outré. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Je suis pas instable. Nan mais oh.**

**- Je sais. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il trouve quelque chose à chacun de nous ils nous drogue et on restera la toute notre vie. On sera des légumes. On ne pensera plus. Ils vont nous faire un lavage de cerveaux C'est pire encore que ...**

**- La ferme. Tu panique pour rien là Edward. On va sortir de la je te le promet en attendant il faut prévenir les filles.**

**- Très bien je me calme. C'est bon. Je suis calme.**

Ce fut donc une belle chasse au trésors à travers ce centre pourrit pour trouver les filles avant qu'on nous donne nos cachets. Mais on fut intercepté par Aro et tout de suite je me cacher derrière Edward. Encore.

**- Edward, Bella. Il est interdit de courir dans mon établissement. Nous avons la vie devant nous pas la peine de se dépêché. Toute fois si l'envie vous reprend de vouloir courir nous disposons d'un très grand jardin.**

**- Désolé Monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus je vous le promet.**

**- Merci c'est tout ce que je demande.**

Il commença à partir et rajouta : **- Je vous rappelle que aucun contact physique n'est autorisé. Je vois tout souvenez vous.**

Puis il partis dans un de ses rires démoniaque qui me foutent les jetons. Je regarda Edward et il faisait des cercle avec sa main au niveau de sa tête pour m'intimer qu'il était complétement fou. Je ne pu qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Nous continuâmes donc notre chemin en marchand et on trouva justement les trois filles ensembles allongeais au soleil.

**- Les filles, les filles il faux qu'on vous parle c'est méga important.**

Felix passa par là et je fis semblant de tomber sur Edward pour qu'il arrête de parler.

**- Excuse moi Edward. Je suis vraiment maladroite.**

**- Je t'en pris c'est pas grave Bella.**

Felix continua son chemin et je m'assura qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

**- Alors Bella et moi on à été au psy et ils veulent nous mettre sous antidépresseur et sous calmant. Je suis sûr que les autres on subi un lavage de cerveaux et ils vont rester la pour toujours. Je veux pas subir la même chose.**

**- Moi non plus c'est pourquoi il faut monté un plan. Vous êtes avec nous ?**

**- Oui. Tania en tout cas c'est plus la désintox qu'il lui faudrait.**

**- J'ai presque plus de médicaments. Je vais faire comment.**

Elle commença à pleurer.

**- Quand se sera le moment de prendre les nôtres on va faire comme si et on te les donnera par la suite avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Mais il faudra faire comme si nous étions shootés OK ?**

**- Ça marche pour moi.**

**- Et moi aussi.**

**- Je vous suis. Je veux être libre.**

Tania se leva suite à ses paroles et commença à tournoyer.

**_PDV Edward_**

Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. 11 jours que je suis ici et je peux vous dire que c'est vraiment très dur de jouer au drogués. J'ai appris pourquoi Bella est ici et elle sais pour moi. Par contre avec les autres filles le feeling passe moins mais se sont devenues de bonne amies.

Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. Et Aro à décidé qu'on ferait un grand bal pour ça. Les décorations ont donc étaient mis en place et nous avons aussi nos déguisement. Bella est en ange de la mort et moi en fantôme des ténèbres. Alice est déguisés en Mercredi de la famille Adams. Tania c'est transformée en vampire d'une nuit et Rosalie en Diablesse. Ce soir c'est opération commando.

Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. Mais c'est aussi aujourd'hui que les parents nous rendent visite. Bella à strictement émis le souhait qu'elle ne voulais pas voir ses parents si ils venaient la voir. Moi j'aime ma mère plus que tout au monde et même si elle m'a envoyer ici je ne lui serais jamais trop reconnaissant. La sonnerie retenti pour nous faire comprendre qu'il est l'heure d'aller dans la salle des visites. Je remarque beaucoup n'y vont pas. En même temps si ils sont condamné à rester ici toute leur vie ...

**- Bonjour maman.**

**- Bonjour mon chéri.**

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

**- Je veux pas vous parlez ok. Vous voulez pas me faire sortir d'ici et ba on à rien à se dire.**

**- Attend moi là maman je voudrais te présenter une amie à moi.**

Je me dirigeais vers Bella qui pestait encore contre ses parents ce qui me fit sourire.

**- Madame, Monsieur.**

Il me répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

**- Allez ma Bella vient, je vais te présenter à ma mère.**

Je lui pris discretement la main. Les contacts physiques ne sont pas autorisé. Cette phrase raisonné en boucle dans ma tête.

**- M'man voici Bella, Bella ma mère Elizabeth.**

**- Enchanté Madame.**

**- De même.**

Bella et moi prirent place en face de ma mère.

**- Alors ça se passe comment ?**

**- Maman. Y'a un problème. Je te jure c'est trop bizarre. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Chuchotais-je.**

**- Je vous promets Madame. On dirais une espèce de secte. Ils nous droguent et nous font un lavage de cerveaux. Et le directeur est vraiment flippant.**

**- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire ce n'est pas à moi de vous autoriser à sortir ou non. Ce sont les psychologue et les médecins. Mais cette établissement à l'air très bien les enfants.**

**- Non maman je te jure je ferais ce que tu voudra mais il faut absolument sortir.**

Les parents de Bella arrivèrent à notre hauteur.

**- Bella puisque tu n'es pas disposé à nous recevoir ton père et moi nous partons et nous ne viendrons plus te voir. On se retrouvera à ta sortie. Au revoir.**

**- Tu ferais vraiment tous ce qu'on veux maman pour nous sortir de la ?**

**- Écoute chéri je suis désolé. Caius est parti maintenant je me suis rendu , un peu tard il est vrai , que c'était un bel enfoiré.**

J'étais scotché. Me mère n'a jamais dit de gros mot et là.

**- Mon Dieu j'ai faillit te perdre trois fois. Je suis près à tout mon chéri.**

**- OK maman. Ce soir c'est la fête d' Halloween et donc on va s'échapper en douce. Toute nos affaires sont sous un arbres à l'autre bout du jardin, mais d'ici on ne voit pas car il commence à faire nuit mais prend nous la bas. On sera cinq. Tu vient nous chercher a 20 heures tapante ok.**

**- Mon Dieu dans quoi je m'embarque. Oh et puis allez je m'en fou. Carpe Diem. Hein les jeunes. Mais pour les autres ça va aller ?**

**- Au pire si elles ont vraiment besoins d'aide elles iront dans un autre. Mais ici c'est du grand n'importe quoi.**

**- Très bien. Je me dépêche d'aller faire les lits et de ranger un peu la maison. Amusez vous bien.**

**- Merci Madame. Vous êtes la meilleure.**

**- Merci Maman, Bella à raison tu es la meilleure et je m'excuse de tout les soucis que je t'es causé.**

**- C'est oublié mon chéri. A tout à l'heure.**

Ma mère nous sera dans ses bras et partis.

**- Vient ma Bella on va se déguisé.**

* * *

_Je sais pas quand je pourrais poster un autre chapitre donc Enjoyez celui la (:_

_Merci de me suivre mes petits loups (:_

_Et merci pour vos gentilles review_

_PS : Un bracelet Pop Tabs, je sais pas trop comment l'expliquez donc google it ;)_

_Xoxo _ Dydy_


	4. Chapter 3

**_ PDV Bella_**

Edward me pris part la main pour que nous allions nous déguiser. Bien sur " Les contacts physiques ne sont pas autorisés " Bla bla bla. Je lui en fouterais moi des contacts physique.

Arrivé à la porte on repris notre air de drogué et beaucoup d'interne étaient dans le hall pour finir la décoration. Madame Masen les regarda avec effroi puis nous regarda nous; agissant de la sorte. Elle commença à flipper mais on lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle se ressaisissa puis Edward et moi nous nous tournions et Aro nous regarda en souriant.

**- Avez vous été heureux de voir vos parents les enfants.**

Nous mettions une bonne vingtaine de seconde à répondre pour faire croire à notre état léthargique et il sourit satisfait.

**- Oui monsieur. Merci.**

**- De rien les enfants. Allez vous déguiser il est bientôt dix huit heure la fête commence dans une demi heure.**

**- Très bien monsieur.**

On continua notre route alors qu'il nous tapota l'épaule pour nous encourager à y aller. Alice était déjà dans notre chambre avec Rose et Tania.

**- Tu nous rejoins quand tu as fini Edward.**

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella.**

Edward parti mettre son costume de fantôme des ténèbres qui se résumé a un drap noir alors qu'on devra pinturluré son visage de noir.

**- Alice calme toi voyons.**

Je voyais Alice sauter partout. Ce qui est la première fois je dois dire. Qu'est ce qui n'allais pas rond chez elle ?

**- Désolé Bella mais vois tu mes parents m'on dit qu'ils étaient désolé et que malgré ma maladie ils veulent que je rentre à la maison, que mon petit copain est en pleine dépression et que mon idiot de frère ne fait plus de blague. Chose très rare chez lui. Non en faites ça ne lui est jamais arrivé. Mais quand il a su que je ne me nourissais convenablement et que j'allais aller dans un centre ça la tuer je pense. Et mon copain. Mon Jazzou. Il ne voulais plus me toucher de peur de me casser. Quand je sortirais d'ici j'irais au Mcdo, je mangerais des tonnes et des tonnes de chocolat et plein de glace et ...**

**- Alice voyons calme toi. Si quelqu'un voit que tu es plus survolté qu'autre chose c'est pas intravéneuse qu'ils vont te calmer. Et comment peut tu débité autant de mots comme ça ? T'es pas humaine ?**

**- Si si je le suis. Je suis toujours comme ça sauf là j'étais un peu dépressive donc ...**

**- Et toi Rosalie tu peux sortir ?**

**- Et bien, il est évident que je souffre d'anorexique. Mes parents ne sont pas venu me voir et j'ai besoin d'être soigné.**

Je méditai sur ses paroles. Allait-elle rester là ?

**- Je pense sortir avec vous et trouver un autre centre qui, enfin là où je pourrais être réellement soigné.**

**- Très bien et Rosalie ...**

**- Appelle moi Rose .**

**- Très bien Rose, une fois sorti d'ici on t'aidera si tu veux.**

**- Merci vous êtes adorables.**

Je me bagarais pour mettre mon costume quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je l'ouvris et Maria suivi d'Eleazar rentrèrent.

**- Voici l'heure de vos médicaments.**

**- Oh mais vous êtes quatres.**

Personne ne répondit tout de suite. Mais c'est Tania qui répondis.

**- On voulais se changer ensemble.**

**- Mais vous savez que ...**

**- Aucun contact physique n'est autorisé. Répondîmes d'une même voix lasse.**

**- Très bien je vois que la leçon rentre.**

Notre porte étant toujours ouverte je vis Edward sortir de la sienne, froncer les sourcils puis rerentrer.

Eleazar nous donna deux pilules chacun et comme Rosalie et Alice je simulais alors que Tania les avala vraiment.

**- C'est bien les enfants.**

Il passa dans la chambre d'Edward et je me débattais toujours avec mon costume alors que les filles ne viendrais pas m'aider non non elles préfèrent se marrer. Heureusement Edward mon sauveur rentra dans la chambre et vînt m'aider. Je lui mis du maquillage noirs sur le visage en modérant les tons. Puis Edward essaya de me maquiller à son tour mais ce fut pas trop réussi et cela nous valu un fou rire, du coup ce fut Alice qui rattrapa tout.

Quand nous descendîmes une musique rock hurlais dans les enceintes et quasiment tout les internes dansait. On décida donc dans faire de même jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure pour nous de partir d'ici. Tania et Alice partirent au toilettes, enfin c'était la version officiel et la version officieuse ? Haha .

Aro arriva vers nous et Rosalie simula une envie pressante et le directeur lui souria.

**- Je vous félicite les enfants vos costumes sont vraiment bien réussi.**

**- Merci M'sieur le votre aussi.**

**- Vous trouvez ? Nous demanda-t-il comme un enfant qu'on venez de féliciter et qui le rendais fière.**

**- Oh oui Monsieur je crois bien que c'est le vôtre le plus réussi. Après le mien, plaisantais-je.**

**- Haha, très marrant Bella. J'aime ton humour.**

**- Monsieur Monsieur un des internes devient complétement fou. Il se tape contre le mur.**

**- Très bien j'arrive. Amusez-vous bien les enfants et ...**

**- Pas de contacts physiques.**

**- C'est bien, très bien même.**

Il parti et Edward m'entraîna aux dites toilettes puis nous sortîmes par la porte qui menais dehors. Heureusement il n'y avait personnes à part nous dedans.

Une fois dehors on longea les murs; puis on courra chacun notre tour vers le grillage et on courra tout du long jusqu'au bout où un chemin de terre se trouvais. Edward fit la courte échelle à Rosalie qui passa de l'autre côté. On entendis une voiture et Elizabeth sortie doucement, habillé tout de noir et aida Rosalie à réceptionner nos affaires qu'on avait empaqueter dans des draps car transporter des sacs auraient été trop voyant. Ce fut Alice qui passa après, puis Tania et enfin moi. Edward fut le dernier et Elizabeth serra son fils très fort dans ses bras. On mis les affaires dans la voiture et Tania ne se sentant pas très bien nous lui laissions la place du mort. Il n'y avais que trois places sur la banquette arrière alors on se serra un peu. Quoique Rosalie était plus imposante par sa taille que son poids et ce n'est pas la carrure d'Alice qui va déranger. Je me trouvais donc entre Alice et Edward. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je reposais pas tête sur son torse. Alice posa ta tête sur celle de Rosalie et mon petit lutin me pris la main que je serra.

**- Je peux mettre de la musique Madame Masen ?**

**- Bien sur ma chérie.**

Tania mis donc un station de Rock et nous fredonnâmes les paroles.

Madame Masen habitais une jolie petite maison bien fleuries. Malgré la saison quelques fleurs persistaient et le jardin était bien entretenu car peu de feuilles étaient au sol. Quelques décorations et citrouilles trônaient un peu partout. Madame Masen nous invitâmes à rentrer et l'intérieur était très chaleureux. Le bois crépitait dans la cheminé et un canapé en cuir mais assez abîmé qui avait l'air d'être très agréable était au centre de la pièce, un écrans plat en face.

**- Asseyez vous les enfants je vous ai préparé quelques petit truc à manger. **

Elle nous ramena des cookies et du lait avec du miel ainsi que des cupcakes avec des décoration d'Halloween.

**- Merci M'dame Masen c'est délicieux. **

**- Appelez moi Elizabeth les enfants.**

**- Très bien.**

Seul Edward, Tania et moi mangeâmes. Je regardais Alice boire sont verre et on aurais dit quelle était en conflit intérieur.

**- Alice mange au moins un cookie ou un cupcake. Te rappelle tu le discours que tu nous as fait dans la chambre ?**

**- Très bien.**

Alice mangea deux cookies et la moitié d'un cupcake alors que Rosalie mangea l'autre moitié.

**- Et si nous allions frapper aux portes pour aller chercher des bonbons puis nous regarderons des films d'horreur ça vous tente ? Demanda Edward.**

**- Je crois que oui, je vais , appeler mes parents et hum excusez moi.**

**

* * *

**

_**PDV Edward.**_

Alice, donc, téléphona. Les parents d'Alice la grondèrent un peu puis elle invita Emmett et Jasper à faire du porte à porte avec nous.

Rosalie téléphona à ses parents et ils s'en foutaient donc elle passera la soirée avec nous puis elle ira dans un autre centre dès demain. Bella ne voulait pas téléphoner à ses parents, elle se voulait plus les voir et je lui dis qu'on trouvera une solution plus tard, que ça ne pressait pas. Quant à Tania, nous avons décidé qu'elle irai dans le même centre que Rosalie avec l'accord de ses parents.

Emmett et Jasper arriva.

**- Oh mon Jasper. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. Je suis désolé. Et à partir de maintenant promis je mange. Tu m'a trop manqué. Hein c'est vrai que j'ai mangé ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai Alice.**

Jasper frotta son nez contre celui d'Alice puis nous partîmes. Alice était devant avec Jasper et Emmett. Elle sautillais et ils blaguaient. Elle avait l'air juste heureuse. Tania et Rosalie étaient juste devant et parlé musique alors que Bella était à côté de moi. Je lui pris la main et nous dîmes en coeur. " Les contacts physiques sont maintenant autorisés " puis on ria discrètement.

La soirée se passa relativement bien. Emmett et Rosalie avait l'air de bien s'entendre et nous avions croisé un ami a celui ci, Alec, qui avait flashé sur Tania et ne la lâchais pas d'une semelle.

On regarda The grudge 1 et 2 pour commencer doucement puis on se fis la série des Saw pour un peu plus de gore et vers sept heure du matin on partis se coucher.

Alice est rentré avec Emmett et Jasper emmenant Rosalie et Tania avec eux car la maison était plus grande.

Je voulu dormir dans le canapé de ma chambre mais Bella refusa et je dormis avec elle. Elle sentais bon le bonbon et le freesia.

Je me levai vers quatorze heure avec une Bella qui me regardais.

**- ça fait longtemps que tu es réveiller ?**

**- Assez pour savoir que tu parle en dormant.**

**- Quoi ? Dis-je plus que choqué.**

**- Oui oui.**

**- Et j'ai dis quoi ?**

Bella me fit un bisous sur la joue et partis en rigolant j'aurais voulu la suivre mais mon problème du matin m'en empêcher. Elle descendis en rigolant et je ne tarda pas à la suivre.

**- Aller Bella dis moi. **

**- Non non non.**

Elle riait encore. Ma mère arriva de je ne sais où.

**- Bien dormis les enfants ?**

Bella éclata de rire et je boudais.

**- Qui y-a-t-il ?**

**- Bella dis que je parle en dormant et veux pas me dire quoi ? Tu le savais toi maman ?**

**- Mais oui mon chéri. Aller installez vous je vais vous préparer votre petit déjeuner.**

Ma mère nous servis des pancakes avec oeufs et bacon et nous mangeâmes tout en nous taquinant. Puis on alla se doucher et les autres arrivèrent. On emmena Rosalie et Tania au centre qui se trouvais a Seattle et le soir Bella, ma mère et moi même nous retrouvâmes autour d'un bon plat de lasagne qu'avait préparé Bella.

**- Tu as quel âge Bella ?**

**- Dix sept ans.**

**- Oh donc si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi tu peu toujours faire une demande d'émancipation. De toute façons tes parents doivent savoir que tu n'es plus au centre, comme moi même j'ai reçu un coup de fils pour Edward.**

**- Oui je verais.**

**- Tu sais vous pouvez finir le lycée ici à Portland et peu être commencé votre année de Terminale à Seattle. En attendant tu peux rester ici Bella tu es la bienvenue.**

**- Merci beaucoup Elizabeth.**

**- De rien ma chérie ça me fait plaisir.**

**- By the way ma Bella tes lasagnes c'est du grand art. **

**- Merci. Elle rougis et je souriais.**

Malgré que nous nous sommes levé à une heure plus que tardive, les évènements de la journée m'ont fatigué et ma Bella aussi. On regarda quelques épisode de Desperate Housewives qui passait, on rigola devant puis nous montâmes nous coucher. Je serrais ma Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassa à la commissure de lèvres. Elle m'embrassa sur le menton en me lançant un **" tu pique, n'oublie pas de te raser demain" **qui me fit rire.

Cette nuit la je ne pouvais faire que des beaux rêves.

* * *

_Suite dans la semaine je suppose. Désolez de ne pas avoir mis de MAJ avant mais j'avais de la famille et la c'est une grosse fin de semaine qui s'annonce._


	5. Chapter 4

_Merci, Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir et du coup ça me motive pour écrire. _

_Bonne lecture_**_. _**

* * *

**_PDV Edward._**

Alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain en train de me raser comme ma Bella me l'a demandé celle ci entra ses petits yeux fermés et les cheveux en bataille.

**- Bonjour ma Bella au bois dormant.**

**- B'jour.**

Je pris de la mousse à raser et lui mis sur le nez. Elle ouvris ses beaux yeux chocolat et loucha pour voir ce qui se trouvais sur son nez. Je riais et elle pris un gant pour l'enlever.

**- Bella ma mère à penser que tu pouvais rester ici en attendant de trouver une solution.**

**- Non non, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je vais rentrer chez moi je crois que c'est le mieux. Souffla-t-elle.**

J'enleva le reste de mousse à raser qui se trouver sur mon visage et attrapa assez violemment ses poignets. J'étais en colère.

**- Et tu va faire quoi hein Bella. Tu va faire quoi à chaque fois que ta mère va te dire quelque chose de blessant hein ? Tu va prendre des lames de rasoir et t'entailler les poignets ? C'est ça Bella ? Bon sang réagis merde.**

Bella avait toujours la tête baissé et elle sanglotait. Bien sur je ne pouvais pas la voir ainsi mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne comme moi qu'au bout d'un moment il faut savoir dire stop et s'arrêter. Je la serra très fort dans mes bras et elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Je respirais l'odeur de freesia que dégageais ses cheveux et lui caresser d'un main.

**- Arrête de pleurer ma Bella. S'il te plait. Allez viens je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner.**

**- Pas faim.**

**- Oui mais je veux pas que tu tombe dans les pommes aller, viens; Tu n'a pas le choix.**

**- Si.**

**- Mais bien sur.**

Je la pris comme une jeune mariée et descendais avec elle dans les bras pour la déposer sur une chaise.

**- Alors tu veux quoi ?**

**- Hum des céréales. Au chocolat. Et du jus d'orange.**

**- C'est comme ci c'était fait.**

Alors qu'elle était partie se laver je faisait la vaisselle. Quand elle descendit quelqu'un frappa vivement à la porte.

**- Va ouvrir s'il te plait .**

**- OK**

**- Bonjour nous sommes la police.**

**- Bonjour.**

**- Nous cherchons Edward Masen.**

**- Huh Oui je vais le chercher**.

Bella arriva en courant.

**- Edward y-a la police. Pourquoi y-a la police hein ?**

Je la pris dans mes bras.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella. Cela ne doit pas être très grave**.

Enfin j'éspère. Je la pris par les épaules et nous dirigeais vers la porte où ces messieurs attendaient.

**- Bonjour je suis Edward que puis-je pour vous ?**

**- Excusez moi vous être Bella Swan ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est génial ça nous fait une de moins après qui courir. Vous avez fuit un hôpital psychiatrique nous devons vous embarquer pour voir si vous n'êtes pas dangeureux.**

**- Huh ma mère est au courant que vous venez me chercher ?**

**- Non. Vous l'appellerez sur place.**

**- Très bien. Nous allons nous préparé nous arrivons.**

**- Très bien.**

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Je pris ma veste et prêtait un de mes pull over à Bella puis nous mîmes nos chaussures.

**- Bella écoute moi. On les suit gentiment pour leur montrer qu'on est pas fou. Ensuite on dit rien sur là où on se trouvais ok ? Si on dit ce qu'ils faisaient ils vont nous prendre pour des fous c'est sûr.**

**- Ok.**

Je la serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras et mon descendis en silence en bas. Les deux policiers chuchotais.

**- Il ne m'ont pas l'air fou.**

**- A moi non plus mais bon on sais jamais.**

**- Oui je sais.**

**- Hum hum nous sommes prêts.**

On embarqua dans une camionnette et arrivé au poste de police ils nous mirent dans deux pièces séparé.

**- Edward vous voulez prévenir un proche que vous êtes ici ?**

**- Oui ma mère.**

**- Très bien donnez moi son numéro je vais la joindre et lui expliquer. Un psychologue de la police va venir vous voir bientôt.**

**- D'accord.**

Je donnai le numéro et attendis une vingtaine de minutes quand le psychologue entra.

**- Bonjour Edward.**

**- Bonjour Monsieur.**

**- Alors Edward tu sais pourquoi tu es la ?**

**- Oui parce que j'ai fugué du centre où j'étais.**

**- Et pourquoi a tu fugué ?**

**- Ba j'aimais pas trop ce centre et j'avais peur que si je demandais à sortir ça ne soit pas accepter. Mais je vais mieux maintenant.**

**- Tu admet que le centre t'a aidé ?**

**- Non mais le problème pour lequel j'étais là-bas est parti avec je suis bien maintenant. Je ne veux plus me suicider. Et j'ai rencontrer des personnes géniales donc ça va mieux, je vous assure.**

**- Qui vous a aider à partir ?**

**- Personne on l'a fait nous même.**

**- Ok et sais tu où se trouve les autres ?**

**- Et bien Bella est à la maison, Alice est retourné chez elle et nous avons accompagné Tania et Rosalie dans un centre a Seattle. Elle le voulais.**

**- Je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi ce sont-elles enfuit du centre d'où vous étiez pour aller dans un autre ?**

**- Demandez leur je ne sais pas.**

**- Très bien maintenant je vais te montrer quelques peinture et tu devra dire ce que tu vois ok ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Les cheveux de Bella ; Des oiseaux dans un arbres ; une paire de ciseaux ; un avion ; des yeux ; des monstres ; une fille sur un banc ; un cochon ; une grand mère qui tricote.**

**- Très bien merci Edward.**

Le psy me serra la main et sortis. Un policier vînt me chercher et n'emmena dans une salle où se trouvais Bella. Elle était assise sur un canapé et lisais un livre. Une vieille télé était présente dans la salle et diffusé des musiques sur la chaîne MTV. Je partis m'asseoir à l'autre bout du grand canapé et regardais Bella en coin. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et je fis semblant de ne pas la voir. Elle s'avança un peu dans ma direction puis s'arrêta et replongea dans son livre un grand sourire non dissimulé sur ses lèvres. Je me décalais un peu dans sa direction et souriait grandement à mon tour. Elle se rapprocha une dernière fois. Il ne restais plus qu'une place entre elle et moi alors je sauta sur elle et la chatouilla, elle fis tomber son livres et elle me supplia d'arrêter. Elle repris son livre pour le reposer sur la table devant nous et se mis au fond du canapé alors que me mettais mes bras autour de ses épaules, elle se pencha un peu plus sur moi et je lui embrassais le front.

* * *

_**PDV Bella**_

**- Edward tu pense qu'il y a des personnes qui nous regarde à travers le miroir la ?**

**- C'est sur !**

**- Et tu pense qu'il y a des micros et des caméras partout ?**

**- J'en suis persuader.**

**- Arrête Edward tu me fait peur.**

Il ria et nous regardâmes Teenage Mom*** qui commençais sur MTV jusqu'à ce qu'Alice arrive toute guillerette dans la salle.

**- Edward, Bella Zup*** ?**

**- Hey.**

Alice claqua un bisou sur chacune de nos joues et posa sa tête sur mes genoux et ses jambes sur l'accoudoirs.

**- Hey vous deux depuis que les contacts physiques sont ...**

Je lui mis la main sur la ne veux pas en parler , ça me gênerais et ce n'est pas le moment.

**- C'est pas le moment petit lutin des prés.**

**- Lutin des prés ? Nan mais t'a fumé quoi Bella ?**

**- Rien c'est sortie comme ça, riais-je.**

un policier entra.

**- Alice et Edward vous pouvez sortir, mais Bella tu dois rester là en attendant que tes parents ou tes tuteurs légaux viennent te chercher.**

**- Mais monsieur Bella était chez moi alors pourquoi elle ne peux pas partir avec moi ?**

**- Et bien**

**- Excusez moi, j'ai appris le cas de Bella et je**

**- Vous êtes ?**

**- Esmée Cullen Monsieur.**

**- Madame Cullen. Bonjour. Hum qui -y-at'il ?**

**- Et bien Bella va être sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à sa majorité enfin si elle le souhaite. Elle peux donc repartir avec moi.**

**- Non Madame je suis désolé mais si vous n'êtes pas encore sa tutrice je ne peux rien faire, si ses parents ne viennent pas j'appellerais les services sociaux.**

**- Quoi ? Ah non hors de question. Y sont où mes parents ?**

**- Ils ont refusés de venir Mademoiselle; dit un autre policier qui venais d'entré dans la salle.**

Je soufflais et me posa sur le canapé.

**- Où sera-t-elle si elle est avec les services sociaux ? Et elle aura le droit de visite ? Demanda Edward.**

**- Et de sortis ? Demanda Alice à son tour.**

**- Combien de temps va prendre la demande pour que nous soyons ses tuteurs ?**

Le policier ne savais pas où donner de la tête.

**- Et bien. Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut voir ça. Je suis désolé.**

Tous le monde souffla comme un seul homme ce qui me fit sourire malgré la situation.

**- Nous avons appeler une assistante social Bella elle ne devrais plus tarder. Tu ira avec elle et un policier chercher tes affaires chez toi. Le temps qu'on te trouve un nouveau chez toi.**

**- On peux mettre ses affaires chez moi et je veux que Bella soit sous ma tutelle.**

**- Très bien Madame Cullen.**

Du coup on resta tous dans la salle de temps que l'assistante arrive. Esmée m'a expliquer qu'Alice lui a rapporter - je m'en serais douter - que j'avais un petit faible pour Edward et qu'il était préférable que je soit sous sa tutelle à elle qu'a celle d'Elizabeth, les gens parleraient moins. Parce que Elizabeth avait voulu elle aussi être ma tutrice. Woaw je suis aimé. Je plaisante, enfin bref, et Alice avais dit à Esmée qui m'avait dit que j'avais été une bonne amie pendant les 11 jours au centre et qu'elle tenais vraiment beaucoup à moi même si nous nous connaissions depuis peu. " Ma fille sens ces choses là " m'avait-elle dis. Elle à une grande confiance en sa fille chose que ma mère n'avais pas du tout envers moi. il faut vraiment que je ne pense pas à ça.

L'assistante arriva et nous allâmes chez moi, mon père n'y était pas - évidemment - et ma mère était sur l'ordinateur - qu'elle vie trépidante hein - je pris donc toutes mes affaires, aidée par Esmée et l'assistante sociale.

Alors qu'ils étaient déjà tous dans la voiture je voulu dire un dernier au revoir à ma mère tout de même. J'entendais des bruits dans sa chambre. Effectivement elle n'était pas toute seule. Et ce n'était pas mon père. Elle m'a vu. Je ne retiens pas et sort de là.

Dans la voiture Esmée me pris la main et je lui sourie.

C'est partis ... Je ne sais pas comment sera ma vie mais elle ne pourra pas être pire que ce qu'elle a été.

* * *

_Alors alors alors ?_

_Oui Bella va aller en foyer. :/ Merci a tous pour vos review je vous adore (:_

_N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres stories._

_**Teenage mom** : c'est une série americaine , une télé réalité sur des ados qui sont maman._

_**Zup **: Abreviation de Wassup qui est une abréviation de What's up qui veux dire quoi de neuf._


	6. Chapter 5

_Edward's Pov_

Trois jours que je n'avais pas vu ma Bella. Trois long jours. Mais j'avais des nouvelles grâce à Alice. On est dans la même classe. Nos parents nous on changé de lycée. Esmée allait voir Bella tout les jours lui apportant des choses dont elle avait besoin. Bien sur j'écrivais une lettre tout les soir à Bella et la donnais à Esmée le matin quand elle déposais Alice. Puis elle la remettait à Bella qui me donnais celle que Bella m'avais écrite. Bella n'avais pas de portable malheureusement et dans le centre où elle était elle n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir.

Je rentrais chez moi fatigué de ma journée. Je saluer ma mère rapidement et me jeta sur mon lit répondant à la lettre de Bella.

_Ma Bella,_

_Quatrième jour loin de toi. J'espère pouvoir te rendre visite très bientôt. Mais j'ai pas mal de devoirs à rattraper et je rattrape les tiens en même temps comme ça quand tu arrivera tu ne sera pas trop perdu. J'ai parlé avec Esmée et elle m'a dit que d'ici une semaine et demi tout les papiers nécessaires seront complété et tu pourra venir parmi nous. _

_Si ce Eric t'embête ma Bella tu n'a qu'à frapper la où ça fait mal :D Et de plus dis lui que je viendrai lui casser la figure il en a ma parole. _

_J'espère te voir très très vite._

_Tu me manques; Bisous_

_Edward_

Certes c'est très court mais j'allais voir Bella demain soir et je voulais lui faire la surprise et dégommer ce Eric. De plus je savais que Bella allait être mise provisoirement chez Esmée dans trois jours en attendant la finalisation de son dossier. Esmée avait beaucoup insister et Alice avait choisis le futur portable de celle ci et nous avions refait sa chambre.

**- Edward à table.**

Je mettais la lettre dans une enveloppe la posant sur mon bureau et détallais les escaliers. J'enlaçais ma mère et lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue. Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux alors que je m'asseyais et elle me servis à manger.

**- Alors Edward tu a réussis à rattraper ton retard ?**

**- Oui maman, je pourrais aller voir Bella demain soir et les autres soir aussi. Je me suis avancer dans tout mes devoirs pour ça.**

**- Bella à l'air d'être une adorable jeune fille.**

Je n'aimais pas la tournure de la discussion.

**- Elle l'es.**

**- Tu sais Edward, toutes ses choses sur le sexe je pense que ...**

**- Je suis au courant maman, je n'ai pas de copine et si cela venait à arriver le préservatif avant tout.**

**- Je suis désolé Edward mais tu sais je t'ai eu à seulement dix sept ans et je n'ai eu aucun diplôme. J'ai eu du mal à joindre les deux bout et je voulais tout ce qui a de mieux pour toi.**

**- Maman.**

J'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres. Prêt à pleurer. Je voyais qu'elle souffrais.

**- Laisse moi finir mon bouchon. Je sais tu n'a pas eu tout ce dont tu désirait mais je t'aime mon chéri, tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Et ...**

**- Maman je t'aime aussi et je suis heureux avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je t'en serrai éternellement reconnaissant. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours était facile pour toi mais le simple fait que tu soit rester à mes côtés au lieux de travailler trop et m'apporter des choses matérielles que je n'aurais pas eu besoins de toutes façons.**

On se fis un câlin. Puis je fis la vaisselle. Ma mère est épuisé et j'essaye de l'aider un peu dans les tâches ménagères.

Ce soir là je me couchais de bonheur. Demain serai une merveilleuse journée j'en étais sur.

Bip bip bip. Je tapais rageusement sur mon réveil avant de me rappeler que ce soir je voyais enfin ma Bella.

Je me préparais en vitesse et pile à l'heure Esmée klaxonna.

**- B'jour Eddie. Me salua gaiement ma nouvelle amie en me claquant un bisous sur la joue.**

**- Arrête avec ce surnom débile Alice, grognais-je.**

**- Merci Edward moi aussi je vais bien. On à pas vraiment finis la chambre de Bella il manque les meubles en faites alors est ce que Bella pourras dormir chez toi dans trois jours.**

**- Comme si j'allais dire non.**

**- Au faites Bella et toi ?**

**- Quoi Bella et moi ?**

**- Vous êtes amis ou ?**

**- On est amis Alice et même si enfin ça te regarde pas.**

**- Mouais.**

Esmée riait et je n'oublia pas de lui donner la lettre. Elle allait voir Bella se matin et nous nous irons cette après midi.

On arriva au lycée et une pouf vient nous voir. Je soufflais.

**- 'lut Edward, ça te dirais de sortir avec moi ce soir, je sais pas on pourrais aller au starbuck.**

**- Non il peux pas il va voir sa copine.**

**- Je croyais que c'était toi ça copine ?**

**- Non je suis sa belle soeur, sa copine est ma soeur tu vois. Et le genre d'Edward c'est plus timide, brune, yeux marrons, petite, habillé simplement.**

**- Pas pot de peinture décoloré avec des talons de trente centimètres et une fausse poitrine. Répondis-je fière de moi.**

**- Ok tant pis pour toi tu sais pas ce que tu rate.**

**- Et c'est rien de le dire.**

Elle partie et je me retourner vers Alice.

**- Comme ça je sort avec Bella ? T'es sa soeur ? Non mais où vas tu trouver des conneries pareil ?**

**- Tu me remerciera plus tard.**

Je ne pus répliquer qu'elle m'entraîna à notre premier cours. La journée se passa relativement lentement et je repoussai les avances de quelques filles sans intérêt.

Quatorze heures sonna enfin et Alice se dépêcha de me sortir de la salle en courant jusqu'à la voiture de Jasper qui l'attendais sur le parking, avec Jasper. Elle l'embrassa comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines et je les laissai si je leur disais de se dépêcher il allait encore me charrier moi et mes pseudos sentiments envers Bella.

**- 'lut Edward.**

**- Bonjours Monsieur-je-nettoies-les-agmidales-de-ma-pseudo-belle-soeur.**

**- Tu nous fait quoi la ?**

**- D'mande à Alice, elle a inventer un de ses plans farfelue.**

On rentra tous dans la voiture et Jasper nous conduis jusqu'au foyer. Jasper restai dans la voiture juste le temps qu'Alice et moi y aille enfin Alice lui fait un petit coucou et ma mère viendra me chercher plus tard.

Bella nous attendais sagement dans le hall, assis sur une chaise. A peine levé Alice lui sauta dans le bras et elles tombèrent à la renverse sur la chaise. Les autres nous regardais bizarrement. Une fois qu'Alice l'eu lâché elle se blotti dans mes bras. Elle m'avais manquée.

On partis vers la salon et Alice déblatérais connerie sur connerie. J'avais limite du mal à la suivre et Bella pataugeait complétement. Alice partis au bout de dix minutes nous laissant seul.

Puis d'un coup Bella se jeta sur moi et nous coucha sur le canapé. Mon coeur se mis à battre vite, trop vite. Et les yeux chocolat de ma meilleure amie qui me regardais ainsi je ... j'allais l'embrasser mais un mec nous interrompis. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? En plus de ce que Bella m'avait dis sur ce Eric ça ne me plaisait pas. J'avais juste envi de la kidnapper et la laisser chez moi. Bella s'énerver après ce mec totalement lourd et je me levais.

**- Tu lui veux quoi toi ? Avais-je demander en me levant, Eric avait bien une tête de moins que moi**

**- T'es qui toi ?**

**- C'est mon copain alors maintenant tu me lâche.**

Je fus surpris mais ne le montra pas. Elle disait ça pour qu'il la lâche où parce qu'on c'était "presque" embrasser ? Je pris ce Eric par le col et le bloquais contre le mur pour lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

**- Ecoute mon gars. Tu laisse Bella tranquille, tu ne l'approche plus sinon je te règle ton compte. Et crois moi tu pourra pu te servir de ton engin et si t'a toujours pas compris je le dis au frère de Bella il sera sûrement très ravi d'apprendre que sa soeur se fait harceler.**

**-OK c'est bon t'énerve pas.**

**- Et tu me parle autrement toi. Sinon je te la fait tout de suite ta fête compris ?**

Il détala et je souriais fière de moi. Bella se jeta dans mes bras malgré une certaine gène qu'il y avait visiblement entre nous.

* * *

_Bella POV _

Ça me faisait chier d'aller en foyer. J'aurais voulu rester avec Edward mais non. Esmée gentille comme un coeur voulais m'adopter enfin devenir mon tuteur légal. C'est la même chose non ?

Bref y'avais pas grand monde dans ce foyer, on devait être douze tout au plus. J'avais donc ma chambre à moi toute seule. Edward n'était pas encore venu me voir. Mais bon je savais grâce aux lettres qu'il rattrapais le retard des cours et qu'il les prenait pour moi aussi. Adorable mon meilleur ami.

Esmée était venu me voir encore ce matin en me donnant la lettre d'Edward que j'avais vite lu. Il ne disait pas grand chose mais la façon dont je devais me venger d'Eric était bien.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. Parce que malgré tout ça ressemblais plus à une salle à manger. Eric toujours derrière mon dos.

**- Hey Bella si on sautais le repas pour tu vois quoi.**

**- Ecoute moi bien demi portion tu pose tes salle pattes sur moi et je te castre est-ce bien compris ?**

**- Genre Bella.**

J'essayais de lui mettre un coup dans les partie mais un petit de sept-huit ans arriva et tourna autour de nous se faisant courser par son frère. Je me dirigeais rageuse à ma place et ce con en profita pour me peloter le cul.

**- Vire tes mains de la connard.**

**- Ouh c'est qu'elle mordrais. Hum ça m'excite. Je vais te faire ta fête ce soir bébé.**

Je me barrais de la il m'avait coupé l'appétit ce con.

J'étais assise dans le hall quand la porte s'ouvris sur Alice et Edward. Alice me sauta dessus comme une tarée nous faisant tombé sur la chaise où j'étais assise plus tôt. Une fois qu'elle m'eu lâché je me blotti dans les bras d'Edward. Les gens nous regardaient étrangement. Peu être est ce dû à Alice qui sautille partout.

J'embrassais Edward sur le menton et remarquais qu'il c'était rasé.

**- Ah tu pique pas.**

Il ria et m'embrassa la joue.

**- Alors ma Bella ça va ?**

**- Mhupppmff**

**- Qui -y-a-t'il ? C'est encore ?**

**- Oui je t'expliquerais plus tard. Bon qui de neuf les amis ?**

**- Allons nous asseoir veux tu.**

Je les entraîné vers le salon et on se posa dans le canapé reposant Alice et moi sur Edward.

**- Alors ce matin y'avais une blonde là Lauren voilà.**

**- Genre tu lui fait la bise t'es maquiller pour la semaine.**

**- Le mois tu veux dire. Et donc , repris Alice, elle a dragué Edward donc je lui est dis que vous sortiez ensemble. Si c'est pas le cas ça ne va pas tarder. Bref j'expliquais à cette poufpoufgirl que du coup Edward était mon beau frère et que non je sortais pas avec comme t'es ma soeur et que c'est lui qui sort avec toi. Elle était genre trop choqué tu vois mais elle a pas chercher plus loin. Et heureusement...**

Ok allo la lune ici la terre.

**- Hein ?**

**- Bref tout le lycée est au courant maintenant.**

**- En clair ...**

**- Toi & moi sortons ensemble, toi être soeur Alice moi être son beau frère. Toi comprendre.**

**- Toi arrêté de prendre moi pour blonde sinon toi mal allé.**

Que voulais vous que je dise ? C'est mon meilleur ami et si ça a pu le sauver des griffes de la tigresse tant mieux hein.

**- D'ailleurs Alice ne cessait de blablater sur quand je serais chez eux. Ils ont refait ma chambre et tout et tout. Adorable. Esmée et sa famille sont vraiment des gens en or.**

Au bout de dix minutes Alice partie car Jasper attendait dans la voiture, le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu me dire bonjour m'importait peu je ne le connais pas.

**- Alors ma Bella raconte moi ce qui se passe avec ce Eric.**

**- Ba la c'est limite du harcèlement sexuel.**

**- Quoi ? Cria-t-il.**

**- Chut, je veux dire il arrête pas de me peloter, taleur j'ai voulu lui faire mal où ça fait mal mais un gamin m'a interrompu et quand je me suis retourner y m'a peloter le cul et m'a dit qu'il me prendrais ce soir.**

**- Il est où se gars ?**

**- Il arrive criais-je en me jetant sur lui.**

Je le fis allonger sur le canapé et m'allongeais sur lui. Je posa ma tête sur son torse et me rendis compte que son coeur battait vite. Plus vite qu'il ne devrais. Je me concentrais sur le mien et me rendis compte que c'était pareil pour moi. Je relevais la tête vers Edward croisant ses beaux yeux émeraudes et mon coeur loupa un battement. Nos visages se rapprochais et mon souffle devenais de plus en plus fort. J'allais l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non.

**- Bella.**

**- Je m'écartais d'Edward et me relevais.**

**- Quoi encore Eric ? Tu voudrais pas me foutre la paix nom de Dieu ?**

**- Tu lui veux quoi toi ? Avais demander Edward en se levant, Eric paraissait minuscule à côté.**

**- T'es qui toi ?**

**- C'est mon copain alors maintenant tu me lâche.**

J'avais sortis ça comme ça. Edward fut surpris par mes paroles une demi seconde puis repris contenance sans que l'autre crétin ne l'ai remarqué.

Edward pris calmement Eric par le col. Edward était beaucoup, beaucoup trop calme. Il plaquait Eric contre le mur et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Eric frémit et se cassa en courant limite alors que je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward malgré le malaise entre nous pour ce presque baisé.

**- Merci, avais-je chuchoté.**

D'un coup le il fit très sombre. Je me sortie des bras de mon meilleur ami pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était noir et la plus menaçais à tout moment. A peine pensais-je cela su'un gros orage éclata déchirant le ciel et la pluie tomba en corde. Je n'aimais pas l'orage. Du tout. Un autre orage éclata et je sentis quelque chose me frôler l'épaule. Je me retournais vivement donnant un grand coup à ... Edward. Il se tenait la bouche. Je l'assis sur le canapé et lui enleva sa main. Il saignais un peu.

**- Edward je suis désolé. Tu m'a fait peur. Excuse moi.**

**- Ché pas grave Bella.**

**- Mais si tu saigne.**

**- T'inquiète cha va.**

**- Je ... Désolé, viens .**

Je l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour lui nettoyer le sang qui coulais.

**- Sinon tu as des nouvelles de Rose et Tania ?**

**- Non il faudrait que j'aille les voir.**

**- J'aimerais venir.**

**- On peu y aller aujourd'hui.**

**- J'ai pas le droit de sortir Edward.**

**- Opération commando ?**

**- Oui j'adore.**

On monta tout un plan. Eric impliquer. Edward le menais à la baguette c'était assez marrant. Donc Eric devra faire genre il tombe dans les pommes et pendant se temps on sort par la porte de derrière.

**- Aller Bella sort.**

**- Je viens de me prendre compte que j'ai peur de l'orage et en plus il pleut on va être tout mouillé.**

**- T'es pas en sucre, aller ça leur ferait plaisir de nous voir et en plus Je suis l'a t'a pas à avoir peur de l'orage.**

Il ouvris la porte et je restais là. Si ils voient que je suis sortie je vais me faire tuer. Et puis merde on a qu'une vie. Edward m'attrapa la main pour me sortir de là et je claquais doucement la porte.

**- C'est loin d'ici le centre ?**

**- Non je pense pas mais on va prendre le bus ça ira plus vite.**

**- J'ai pas d'argent moi !**

**- Et moi si aller go.**

Il me tira vivement, il faisait très sombre, il n'y avait personne dans les rues et l'eau tombait tellement forte que j'étais déjà trempé.

**- L'orage se rapproche, vient on va se mettre à l'abri.**

**- Qui est l'idiot qui a eu l'idée de sortir par ce temps ?**

**- C'est toi Bella, ria Edward .**

**- Non moi c'était une supposition, idiot toi même. Répliquais-je en souriant.**

Le bus arriva et Edward pris deux tickets. Le bus était juste plein. On se faufila entre les personnes et Edward me serra contre lui le temps du trajet.

**- Y'a une fille qu'arrête pas de me fixer.**

**- De qui ?**

**- La blonde la.**

**- Hey c'est celle de ce matin. Tu sais Lauren.**

**- Oh.**

Le bus s'arrêta vivement du à un petit bouchon créer à cause d'un accident dû à la pluie. Pas mal de monde descendirent là pour finir leur chemin à pied sous la pluie battante et un orage gronda. Edward me fit retourner pour que je sois face à lui et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur moi. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou et d'un main il caressait mes cheveux alors que je dessinais des arabesques sur son torse. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et je sentais toujours son coeur battre définitivement trop vite sous moi.

**- Ça va pas ?**

**- Si si pourquoi ?**

**- Comme ça laisse tomber.**

Je posais ma main droite sur son coeur et il se tendis un peu. Je me hissais comme je pouvais pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Le bus repartis et nous nous arrêtâmes à l'arrêt suivant. Après deux trois minutes de marche on arriva au centre Pasteur.

**- Bonjour je peux vous aider ?**

**- Oui on voudrais rendre visite à deux de vos pensionnaires.**

**- Leur nom s'il vous plait.**

**- Tania Denali et Rosalie Hale.**

**- Très bien. Oui vous pouvez les voir. Je vais vous accompagner.**

La dame se dirigea vers une grande double porte bleu et je la suivie. Edward toujours en plan, je l'attrapais.

**- Les filles vous avez de la visite.**

**

* * *

**

**Désoler de ne pas avoir mis la suite avant mais j'ai eu pas mal de truc à faire et je suis rester scotchée un bon moment avec les photos de Bella/Edward - Robsten dans les rues de Rio de Janeiro :D **

**De ce faits c'est un peu plus long que d'habitude. 3700 mots au lieu de 2000 ( approximativement ) **

**La suite très prochainement;**

**Merci de me suivre et encore désolé.**

**A bientôt.**

**Dydy**


	7. Chapter 6

**Esmée POV**

**Il était dix huit heure quand je reçu un coup de téléphone m'indiquant que Bella avait fugué. La police n'était pas sur le coup pour le moment car cela ne fait pas 24 heures qu'elle avait disparu.**

**Je suis certaine qu'elle est chez Edward. Ils sont inséparable et puis il devait lui rendre visite donc elle ne pouvait être qu'avec lui. C'est pour cela que je me trouvais devant chez Mrs Masen. Malheureusement je ne vis que des voitures de police et quelques personnes agglutinés devant. Je sortais de la voiture et essaya d'atteindre la porte.**

- Désolé M'dame le périmètre est bouclé.

- Comment ça ? Je suis une amie de Mrs Masen. Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Oh très bien j'aurais besoin de vous interrogé.

- Mais que c'est-il passé voyons ?

- Il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat sur Mrs Masen, M'dame.

- En pleine journée ? Mais qui aurais pu faire une chose pareille ?

- C'est ce que l'on aimerais savoir M'dame.

- Très bien et savais vous quel est l'état de Mrs Masen ?

- Non M'dame il faut aller à l'hôpital pour ça.

- Ok très bien merci et hum vous vouliez me poser des questions ?

- Oui. Mrs Masen avait-elle des problèmes avec une quelconque personne ?

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Quelqu'un qui lui voudrais du mal ?

- Et bien elle c'est récemment séparé d'un homme Mr Marcus Ohwell et ça c'est mal terminé.

- Merci c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir M'dame. Bonne soirée.

- Merci.

**Je partis donc chamboulé de chez Elizabeth et me dirigeais vers l'hôpital. Hôpital qui avec la circulation se trouve à trois quart d'heure d'ici je dirais. J'arrivais dans le hall et me précipita vers le secrétariat. Une jeune femme charmante me répondis.**

- Mrs Elizabeth Masen est en salle de réveil, mais deux adolescents attendent de ses nouvelles dans le hall. Le docteur se chargeant de Mrs Masen devrait vous communiquer les résultats dans moins de cinq minutes, l'opération vient à peine de terminer.

- Merci beaucoup Madame.

**Je me précipitais dans la salle d'attente et Bella se trouvais là, avec Edward endormis l'un sur l'autre. Un docteur arriva au même moment que moi et chercha quelqu'un des yeux. Il s'arrêta sur Edward et Bella et grimaça. Je me dirigeai vers lui.**

- Docteur. Vous vous êtes occupé de Mrs Masen ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Alors que c'est-il passé ?

- Et bien elle a reçu plusieurs coup dans les côtes et deux sont fêlées. Elle a quelques contusion superficielle au visage. Et des hématomes au ventre. Elle a été laissé pour morte d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle est toujours en salle de réveil mais vu l'heure les visites ne seront autorisé que demain matin. Je suis navré.

- Très bien merci.

**Le docteur me fis un signe de tête puis partis. Je me mis à croupi vers le canapé pour réveiller. La première personne à ouvrir les yeux fut Bella qui me regarda avec craintes. Je lui caressais la joue. Puis Edward se réveilla à son tour.**

- Venez. On va rentrer à la maison.

**Quand Bella se releva je la pris dans mes bras.**

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ma puce ?

- Je suis partis du foyer et vous avez du vous inquiéter mais on voulais juste aller voir Tania et Rosalie et ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais sur que tu était avec Edward alors je ne me suis pas inquiété mais si tu n'aurais pas été la j'aurais peu être paniqué un peu. Maintenant on va aller à la maison et vous y resterais pour la nuit.

**Edward était toujours dans le cirage et Bella lui pris la main en le tirant. la nuit commençais à tomber et il faisait frai bien que la pluie ai cessé je pense que ce n'est que pour une courte durée.**

**Edward et Bella s'installèrent à l'arrière et je mis un fond musical et le chauffage au maximum.**

- On va où ? Demanda Edward.

- On va chez moi; vous resterez pour le dîner et la nuit.

- Vous savez ce qu'a ma mère ?

- Elle a deux côte fêlées et quelques contusions superficielles au visage ainsi que des hématomes au ventre. Vous irez la voir demain matin.

- Merci.

**Bella POV**

**J'avais appris que mon frère de substitution aller voir tout les jours Rosalie. Tania me l'avais dit, elle avait l'air un peu mieux qu'à ses début mais ce n'est pas encore ça et Rose avait juste un peu plus le sourire. Emmett je suppose.**

**Edward avait essayer à maintes reprise de téléphoner à sa mère pour prévenir qu'il était au centre pasteur et pas au foyer - puisque c'est elle qui devait aller le chercher. Il s'était un peu inquiété puis il avait reçu un coup de téléphone, se jetant dessus. C'était l'hôpital, ça mère venait d'y être admise et nous n'avions pas plus d'information. C'est donc en courant sous la pluie qu'on y alla.**

**Au secrétariat ils ne nous avaient pas donné plus de nouvelles que cela on devait attendre simplement. On c'est assis sur un canapé en vieux cuir très confortable et le faits d'avoir ris beaucoup avec Rosalie, Tania et Edward puis d'avoir couru m'avais vanné. Et je suis aussi vannée psychologiquement. Toutes ces choses qui se passent dans ma tête et dans ma vie m'étourdissent et me fatigue. Je crois que je me suis endormis sur Edward.**

**Puis on m'a réveillé. C'était Esmée. Sur le coup j'ai eu peur de me faire gronder pour m'être cassé du foyer mais non, elle nous a rassuré et emmené chez elle. Bientôt chez moi. Quant à Edward il était pas bien. Puis Esmée nous avais rassuré quant au compte de Mrs Masen et il repris des couleurs, surtout quand elle à dit qu'il pourra la voir demain.**

- Hum Bella elle sont délicieuse tes lasagnes.

- Merci.

- Tu sais ici il n'y a que Maman qui sait faire la cuisine. Une fois avec Jasper on a essayer mais on a cramé la cuisine.

- Oui je m'en souviens. La cuisine avait sentis le brûler pendant quatre jour au moins.

**Emmett qui arriva des toilettes nous tirais la langue - qui était anormalement bleu - et avait les yeux pétillants.**

- Maman c'est une trop bonne idée de mettre des pastilles à la menthe dans les toilettes, c'est super bon et ça occupe.

- Emmett il n'y a aucun bonbon dans les toilettes.

**Je rester ébahi. Il n'a comme même pas ...**

- Emmett tu n'a pas mangé une pastille des toilettes dis moi.

- Nan je plaisante m'man. C'est du colorant.

**Tout le monde souffla puis ria. Même Edward.**

**On pris le dessert et je commençais à débarrasser la table avec Carlisle et Edward alors que Esmée s'activais à la vaisselles et qu'Alice et Jasper mettaient dans le lave vaisselle. Et Emmett balayait. Du coup en moins de cinq minutes tout était nickel. Ça aide d'être une famille nombreuse.**

**Je me lovai dans les bras de mon meilleur ami qui resserra sa prise autour de moi pour un gros câlin.**

- Vous venez on va regarder un film.

- Aller à la douche d'abord. Je vous apporterais de quoi grignoter.

- Ok m'man.

**On se répartis dans les trois salle de bain de la maison. Chaque salle de bain avec une douche et une baignoire. Esmée nous avait donné une heure pour nous doucher. La baignoire était assez grand et ressemblait plus à un jacuzzi.**

- Oh mais elle fait jacuzzi.

- Ça te tente ?

- Mais carrement.

**Petit problème. Me mettre nu devant Edward ? Je rougis rien qu'en pensant à comment ça pourrait terminer. Depuis quand ai-je des pensées comme ça envers lui ?**

**Finalement j'avais emprunter un maillot de bain à Alice.**

- Edward ?

- Hum !

- Je voulais savoir un truc ! Mais j'ose pas vraiment te demander.

- Vas y demande toujours.

- T'es gay ?

**Il explosa de rire et je me renfrognais un peu. Il s'arrêta de rire et me pris dans ses bras.**

- Désolé. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Et pour répondre à ta question non je ne suis pas gay. Loin de là.

- Oh je croyais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nan laisse tombé. Allez parle moi encore de toi.

- Mais que veux tu que je te raconte sur moi Bella ?

- Tout. Dans les moindres détails. Tout ce que je ne sais pas encore du moins.

**Et il me raconta tout ses souvenirs enfin pas tout car nous devions déjà sortir de jacuzzi pour la soirée film. Plein d'oreiller et de couverture ainsi que des poufs se trouvaient dans la salle cinéma. Si on peu appeler ça comme ça. Edward se jeta sur un pouf et je me mis entre ses jambes.**

**La soirée se passa tranquillement et je suis sûre que j'ai pris au moins dix kilos.**

**Vers le troisième film je commençais à m'endormir sur Edward. [ Je rappelle qu'ils mangent vers 18h 18h30 au USA ]**

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Minuit cinq.

- Je vais me couchez.

- Attend je viens avec toi.

**Je me relevai et Edward me pris sur son dos.**

- Bonne nuit tout le monde. Dîmes en coeur.

- Ma chambre est à côté alors mettait la en sourdine cette nuit compris.

- Très fin mademoiselle Alice.

- Je sais c'est ma plus grande qualité je fais tout en finesse.

- Mais Bien sur on va te croire.

**Edward partis vers notre chambre et me jeta sur le lit pour me chatouiller.**

- Arrête Edward. Arrête.

- Oh il est en train de la violer.

- Continue de dire arrête chuchote Edward.

**Comme une conne je m'assied en tailleur sur le lit morte de rire en criant " Arrête Arrête " . Il se dirigeais à pas de loup vers la porte et l'ouvris un grand coup. Alice tomba par terre et Jasper était mort de rire mais l'aidais à se relevé. J'avais fini par arrêté de crier parce que je rigolais trop.**

- Alice !

- Quoi ?

- Fait l'innocente.

- Je vous jure j'ai essayer de l'empêcher d'y aller mais vous connaissez Alice les gars.

- Merci je suis une fille.

- Et c'est même pas vrai d'abord c'est toi qui ad eu l'idée. Ah nan mais la mec tu me tue quoi !

**Edward POV.**

**Quand je me réveillais le lendemain Bella était blotti contre moi. Je pris le temps de regarder son visage, grâce à la lumière qui perçait des volets pas complètement fermés. Ses cheveux en batailles qui tombent sur son visage. Je les écartes. Ses sourcils bien épilés, son nez fin, sa bouche, ses lèvres parfaitement dessiné. Je passe mon index sur toutes leurs longueur. Douce. Je caresse sa joue et vois un sourire se dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et remonte la couverture.**

- Allez debout marmotte.

- L'ai quelle heure ?

- sept heure. On dois aller prendre le petit déjeuner. J'ai entendu Alice dire qu'elle venais nous réveiller. Tu sais qu'on risque de mourir.

- J'ai une idée. Mets des oreillers et tout ce que tu trouve à notre place pour qu'elle croit que c'est nous. Et on va lui sauté dessus.

- Tu carbure à peine réveillé toi dis donc.

- T'as vu ça.

**On se dépêcha de mettre tout ce qu'on pouvais entendant les pas précipité d'Alice dans les escaliers.**

**A peine avions nous finis qu'elle ouvra la porte en grand. Heureusement nous avions eu le temps de nous cacher derrière la porte. Alice ouvra un grand coup la porte. Mais on a pas pris de coup. Ouf. Elle se jeta comme une malade sur le lit en criant " Debout debout debout " . On se jeta sur elle. Elle était toute décoiffé et se débattait.**

- Mais mes cheveux.

- Bien fait. T'as vu le réveil que tu nous réserver. Nah !

**Bella montait, comme hier sur mon dos et on descendis les escaliers pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. Après une heure Esmée a conduit Bella au centre et m'a déposé à l'hôpital.**

- Je viens te chercher dans une heure et demi ok ? Après je te dépose chez toi et tu ira te changer et prendre tes affaires d'école je t'y déposerai et quand j'irai chercher tout le monde ce soir enfin cette après midi à l'école je te prend et te dépose à l'hôpital ok ?

- Esmée pour tout Esmée.

- De rien mon Chéri. Allez et tu m'en dira des nouvelles de ta mère.

**Je descendis de la voiture et courrai jusqu'à l'accueil. On me dirigea vers la chambre de ma mère. Elle est réveillé mais à mal. Elle compte porté plainte contre son ancien copain. Celui qui lui a fait tout ça et je vais la soutenir. Elle ne pourra sortir de l'hôpital que dans deux jours. L'heure et demi passe et Esmée m'attend sagement en bas.**

**Elle me déposa chez moi et on aurait jamais dit que les flics étaient passé par là. Je me changeais et préparer mes affaires scolaire pendant qu'Esmée buvait un café que je lui avait préparé.**

**Quand j'arrivais pour la dernière heure du matin en cours elle parti voir le directeur pour lui expliquer le problème mais je n'en su pas plus car je fus envoyé en cours.**

**A midi je mangeai avec Alice et une brune pris place avec nous.**

- Tu me préfère comme ça Edward ?

- Euh tu es ?

- Tanya.

**Alors que je mangeais j'avalai de travers et failli m'étouffer et Alice recracha toute son eau.**

- Euh Tanya C'est ça ? Elle acquiesça. Je suis désolé mais euh tu ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu veux dire que si je me suis tint et coupé mes cheveux c'est pour rien ? Si je me suis habillé horriblement et mis un maquillage de merde c'est pour rien ? Putain je t'es vu avec la meuf dans le bus et c'est quoi ton problème ?

**Alors que tout le monde avait la tête tournée vers elle , toutes les têtes tournèrent vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Sur une petite brune. Ma petite brune.**

- Laisse tombé Tanya.

La petite brune en question rougis furieusement et par prendre un plateau. Je me dirige vers elle et la prend dans mes bras.

- Bella qu'es ce que tu fait la ?

- Esmée à eu une dérogation et elle a ma garde. Donc je suis là maintenant.

**Je poussais son plateau alors qu'elle y mettait ce qu'elle voulait puis je lui porta et on alla s'asseoir.**

- Tanya pourquoi t'es toujours là ?

- Grrrr !

- Elle pris son plateau et voulu partir mais Alice lui fit un croche pied et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

- Oops.

**Tout le monde ria et ses petits chiens l'aidèrent à se relevé. Je posai le plateau à côté de moi et Bella s'assied.**

- Bella c'est cool que tu soit là. Cria Alice.

- Cris pas. Huh elle va bien la fille ?

- Elle a juste tout copié sur toi pour plaire à Edward parce qu'elle vous a vu dans le bus hier. Elle est folle.

- Owh c'est vrai on est censé sortir ensemble.

**Je rougis. J'ai pensé à elle tout le long de mon cours de littérature.**

- Edward ? Rougir ? C'est quoi le truc ?

- Je suis pas plus au courant que toi Alice. Comment va ta mère Edward ?

**Je la remerciai intérieurement de changé de conversation.**

- Elle est un peu amoché mais ça va. Elle va sortir dans deux jours. Je retourne la voir se soir.

- Je pourrai t'accompagné ?

- Bien sur Bella.

**Bella partageai tout mes cours de l'après midi et donc elle se mis à côté de moi à chaque fois. Esmée est venu nous chercher avec un bouquet de fleur pour ma mère. On alla tous la voir et elle fus très contente.**

**D'un commun accord je passerai les deux nuit qui restai chez Esmée. Elle viendrai chercher maman et s'en occuperai la journée et je m'en occuperai le reste du temps ce qui la gêné. " Ma fille Bella et votre fils sont très liés alors nous allons souvent nous croisés je suppose. Nous ferons donc connaissance " **

**Nous séjournons toujours dans la chambre d'amis car celle de Bella n'étais pas fini.**

- Bella il faut que je te parle c'est très important. Je ne peut plus garder ça pour moi.

- Edward ?

- Chut s'il te plait c'est assez dur comme ça. Ce que je vais te dire va surement tout changer entre nous et ça ne sera plus jamais pareil.

**Je prenais une grande inspiration**.

- Je crois que je t'aime.

* * *

Je suis méchante hein ?

Ne me tuer pas sinon il n'y aura pas de suite.

Merci de laisser une petite review.

Je vous adore. Et bonne année.


	8. chapter 6 bis

POV Bella.

- Je crois que je t'aime.

Ces mots raisonnaient en boucle dans ma tête .

Est-il possible, que moi aussi je soit amoureuse de lui ? Fallait-il vraiment risquer de perdre notre amitié pour une relation ? Car tout le monde le sais, quand deuxm eilleurs amis tombent amoureux, sortent ensemblen puis finalement que leur relation prend fin, tout est différent par la suite.

Edward s'excusa, le visage recula et buta dans la porte. Il bafouilla encore des excuses tout en tâtant pour trouver la poigné de la porte. Il réussi avec difficulté et je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il sortait précipitemment. Puis je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas prononcé la moindre parole.

Je sortais de ma léthargie et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de lui sauté dessus. Il ne s'y attendais pas et perdis l'équilibre. On tomba contre le mur.

- Oops! Tu n'a mal nul part ?

- Non non c'est bon et toi ?

- Je crois que ça va! Rien de cassé pour une fois. Ecoute Edward je ... Allons dans la chambre on sera mieux pour parler !

Je le poussais dans mon antre et le jeta sur le lit. Il étais assis là et semblais complétement désorienté. Je mis mon cerveau sur off et écouta mon coeur. Pour une fois. Je me jettais dans ses bras et encercla son cou de mes bras et embrassa ses lèvres.

- Je crois que je t'aime aussi, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Nos nez se caressèrent et je sourais. Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration pour profité au maximum de se moment. Je sentais ses lèvres toucher les miennes et je devinais aisément son sourire. Notre baisé fut doux et tendre. Passioné et sauvage. Juste magique.

Suite courte puisque le prochain chapitre est un saut dans le futur !

C'est vraiment pas terrible mais j'essaye de faire ce que je peux !

Xoxo


End file.
